Misunderstanding
by i.blackSaki
Summary: Hanya suara hujan deras yang terdengar. Air mata telah jatuh dari mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. “Aishiteru Sasuke-kun..” “Sakura? Jangan pergi! SAKURA!”. Kesalahpahaman bisa merubah segalanya. R&R please?


Misunderstanding

**Hanya ide yang keluar saat mengikuti jumpa pengarang, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Karena mengeluarkan imajinasi itu (menurut saya..) tidak ada salahnya, jadilah cerita ini pada tanggal 5 Mei 2009, pukul 12:24 (Kurang kerjaan, saya tau kok)**

**Character:**

**The famous Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura a.k.a SasuSaku ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Saya hanya**** minjem karakter Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. ****Ceritanya baru punya saya.**

**Summary: **

**Hanya suara hujan deras yang terdengar. ****Air mata telah jatuh dari mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.." "Sakura? Jangan pergi! SAKURA!!". Kesalahpahaman bisa merubah segalanya. R&R please?**

* * *

"Udah deh Sas, ngaku aja. Gue ngerti kok"

"Tapi Sak, aku engga-"

"Jangan pura-pura deh! Gue udah denger semuanya!"

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**My best friend, ****Lidia****. ****Tanpamu, cerita ini tak pernah ada :]**

_**

* * *

**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sakura sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah. __Saat ia melewati ruang kelasnya, ia mendengar suara seseorang, di dalam ruang kelas._

"_Besok udah tepat 2 bulan ya Sas?" __"Hn"_

_Eh? Itu kan suara Naruto. Apa dia sedang ngobrol sama Sasuke? __2 bulan? Besok kan kami jadian tepat 2 bulan. __Apa ada hubungannya..? Semua pertanyaan itu tercampur aduk di benak Sakura._

"_Satu hari lagi, dan gue menang taruhan"_

_Menang taruhan? Taruhan apa?_

"_Tapi melihat kalian, gue merasa bersalah sama Sakura-chan. Teme, apa kau benar-benar mau melanjutkan taruhan ini?"_

_Belum ada jawaban. Sakura berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.__Jika tidak, ia berharap Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan hubungan , harapan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar Sasuke berkata,_

"_Taruhan tetap taruhan, dobe. Gue jadian sama Sakura selama 2 bulan, lalu memutuskan hubungan kami. Itu sudah."_

_Hati Sakura seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa sadar, ia berlari keluar sekolah dan menangis. Rasa marah, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Ia masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru ia dengar._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, pasangan itu berdiri di tengah halaman sekolah. Hujan telah turun dengan deras, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua pasangan itu. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana, di lihat oleh murid-murid SMA Konoha lainnya.

"Sak, dengerin aku dulu!" kata Sasuke setengah teriak sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"ENGGAK! Gue cuma mau lo ngaku, Sas." kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

"OKE! Gue ngaku! Awalnya memang kita jadian gara-gara aku taruhan sama si dobe itu. Tapi sekarang beda Sak-"

"CUKUP! Udah cukup, Sas. Gue udah cukup sakit hati"

"SAKURA, DENGER AKU DULU!" teriak Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara hujan deras yang terdengar. Sasuke menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sakura, kamu belum tau kejadian selanjutnya"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto sedikit tidak percaya. Padahal, dia sedikit berharap kalau hati Sasuke yang dingin itu mencair._

"_Kau yakin?" Tapi hanya keheningan yang diterima Naruto._

"_Kau mencintai Sakura-chan, ya?__"_

_Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa mungkin ia mencintai Sakura?_

"_Ah.. Eh.. Gue-"_

"_Yah, bagi gue sih nggak masalah. Hey, lo tetep sahabat gue apapun yang terjadi, Sas."_

"_..Gimana kalo gue beneran suka sama Sakura?__"_

_Naruto tersenyum sedikit._

"_Apapun pilihan lo, gue ngerti kok, Sas. Gue nggak maksa."_

_Saat itu juga, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Makanya, Sak, maa-"

"UDAH! Gue ngga mau denger lagi!!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup telinganya. Seharusnya dia merasa lega mendengar hal itu. Tapi hatinya sudah terlalu kecewa. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Ia pun berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dengan cepat. Sasuke mengejarnya dan berteriak,

"SAKURA, AKU MINTA MAAF!!"

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura berhenti berlari dan berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke dibelakangnya, tak menyadari bahwa dia berdiri di tengah jalan. Tiba-tiba, suara klakson mobil terdengar semakin mendekat. Tak sempat sang pengendara menghentikan mobilnya,

**CIIIIT. BRAKK!**

Mobil itu menabrak Sakura.

"SAKURAA!!!" teriak Sasuke saat dia melihat Sakura tertabrak. Sasuke pun berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bersimbah darah. Air mata telah jatuh dari mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau Sakura.

"S-sas-s-suke..kun?"

"Sakura?"

"A-aku... M-maaf ya.. Sasuke..kun?"

"Tidak, saku. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Tatapan matanya melembut.

"Aishiteru Sakura. Dan kali ini, aku yakin dengan perasaanku"

"Terima kasih.. Sasuke.. Kun.."

Mata Sakura terpejam.

"Sakura? Jangan pergi! SAKURA!!"

* * *

_..3 minggu kemudian._

"Otouto? Mau ke mana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat adiknya berada di pintu depan. Itachi langsung menyadari bunga ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau mau menemui..dia?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Pergilah, Sasuke.."

* * *

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis di depan meja resepsionis. Saat menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat ke arahnya, gadis berambut pink itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah orang yang melihatnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalah ke arah Sakura. Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan hangat, merasa senang saat Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Saat mereka terlepas dari pelukan, Sasuke menyodorkan bunga ke arah Sakura.

"Untukmu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menerima bunga itu. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

"Tak akan lagi Sasuke-kun. Kau juga harus berjanji, jangan melibatkanku kedalam taruhanmu yang lain!"

Sasuke menghadap Sakura yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak akan lagi.."

**THE END**

* * *

Saya minta maaf jika ada ceritanya rada aneh. Maklum, namanya juga cerita dari hasil ide dadakan.

Kalau mau jujur, saat bikin cerita ini, saya ketawa sendiri. Sakura ngomong pake 'gue-elu' tapi Sasuke ngomong pake 'aku-kamu'. Mungkin karena Sakura lagi marah dan Sasuke lagi mau nyoba dapetin kepercayaan Sakura kali yak? Hehehe. Mohon beritahu jika ada kekurangan. It means a lot :]

Dan akhirnya,

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fic ini! **

Love,


End file.
